


Bell's Echo

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: It's averydangerous game they play.





	Bell's Echo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmabeth/gifts).



It's a dangerous game they play.

One day, they won't be so lucky; someone will find them out and it'll be brimstone and cataclysm raining down on both of them. But until then, it is the most exquisite game.

"Library," Felix breathes as he passes Dorian in the hallway. Dorian bites down on his lip a second later when Gereon turns the corner right behind his son.

"Dorian, just the man I was looking for. I have some progress to show you." He turns and goes back the way he came. Dorian follows, but casts a glance back to Felix before he rounds the corner. Felix is watching him go with a smirk, the scoundrel.

* * *

The clock tower in the middle of the square rings out the hour. The Alexius property is far enough away that unless a man is lying in his bed, waiting for the single bell that tells him it's time to go find his mentor's son in the library, he wouldn't hear it.

But Dorian, it just so happens, is lying awake, listening for a bell. He's out of bed and pulling on his dressing gown before the bell's echo fades.

There's still warm light flooding in from the hallway through the slowly closing library doors when Felix is on him, lips and teeth on Dorian's neck, making Dorian arch against him and murmur a happy curse against his temple.

Dorian tries to shove him back, at least until the doors can close and he can set a rudimentary ward, but when his hand hits Felix's chest it just tangles in his nightclothes and yanks him closer until there's no space at all between them.

"Eager?"

"Always," Felix says into Dorian's neck. He's already trying to get his hand between them even as he sucks at Dorian's skin, no doubt trying to leave another deep, red mark. It's a small mercy that Dorian looks so good in high collar shirts.

"Slow," Dorian says. "We have an hour, at least."

Felix backs up to peel the dressing gown from Dorian's shoulders. He smiles sweetly. "So, once slowly, or three times fast. What sounds better to you?"

"I… can't argue in the face of logic," Dorian says, giving in and letting Felix get a hand down the front of his loose pants.

Felix twists his wrist, trying to get the best grip on Dorian's cock. He finally gets it how he wants it and Dorian bites his lip at Felix's impatience for the second time that night, this time to bite back a yell. "Really? You normally love arguing with logic."

Dorian doesn't argue anymore, just lets his head drop forward to Felix's shoulder and concentrates on breathing without making too much noise. Felix pumps Dorian's cock a few times in long, steady strokes, all friction, enough to set Dorian's teeth on edge.

"Good?" Felix asks. He always asks because loves to hear Dorian praise him, and loves it even more when Dorian can't even gather coherent words.

"Yes," Dorian hisses, pulling Felix by the back of the neck to kiss him. The kiss is slow and dirty, tongues sliding against each other, swallowing up each other's air and pressing into each other until their lips are kiss-swollen and they have to break apart. Felix doesn't move his hand on Dorian's cock the entire time, just holds it in a steady grip, even as Dorian grinds against him, kneads his ass, and makes that little noise that's definitely not pleading but usually does the trick just the same.

"What are you playing at?" Dorian finally manages to ask. "What happened to three times fast?"

"What happened to savouring the moment?"

Dorian huffs out a laugh, watches Felix's eyes light up in the moonlight filtering in above the shelves. "You make me crazy," he mutters, kissing at the soft spot under Felix's ear, knowing where he's ticklish.

"I know. It's good, isn't it?"

"It's good," Dorian agrees. "Did you bring the oil?"

Felix nods, pressing another kiss to Dorian's collarbone and finally moving his hand, swiping fingertips over the head of Dorian's cock, pulling an aborted moan from Dorian's lips.

"Hurry up with that and I'll let you fuck me," Dorian whispers. It's basically cheating, because he knows Felix has been fantasizing about hearing those words all day. They can still fit at least two times fast in, if they hurry.

* * *

Dorian's in bed before the clocktower strikes two. He wonders if this is what his life is now, slinking around after dark, meeting for quick fucks in secret locations, or if there's ever going to be a time he could walk in the sunshine hand-in-hand with the man he loves and hear those bells.

It's stupid, of course; he already knows the answers. His family's plan for him has been done and sorted since before he was born. But still, as the bell's echo fades, it's a nice thought to drift off to.


End file.
